The Nightmare Begins Again
The Nightmare Begins Again Is The First Episode Of Invader Zim X And The Chronological First Episode Being The Prequel How Did Zim Get Accepted Into The Irken Race. Written By LyokoWarrior12 Storyboard By LyokoWarrior12 Play Theme Opening Intro First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34tKpNZsg-A Many years have passed after Zim's failed attack during Christmas of 2002 and few weeks had passed after he failed to train as the Tallest and Emperor Naggot ordered him to but to which it had failed big time Zim was planning another attack to destroy earth. Zim was going to block out the sun and destroy it once and for all Dib soon found out about his plan and he had to go stop him but due to the fact that everyone still thinks he's crazy because he had tried to prove that Zim was really an alien and he heard the Tallest plan to rule the universe and have it serve them. He had a flashback of them saying that(its only a matter of time before the universe serve the Galactic Irken Empire) Zim soon contacted The Tallest to tell them about his plan. He told them that he may have found a way to destroy the earth and make the earthlings serve the Irkens which Dib heard everything and he had to stop Zim so he started to charge at Zim. Soon Dib came in busted him and soon Dib started chasing Zim around his base as The Tallest were watching them for hours and they soon cut off. Dib had to stop Zim from blocking out the sun and which he had no idea how to and he also was in a bad spot because of it so Dib had to make a choice save himself or stop Zim cause Zim gave him those two choices he was gonna end everyone by blocking out the sun and destroying it once and for all. Dib had to make sure Zim was stopped he didn't want to give up. Zim's machine was almost ready and he was about to Dib the bad news for him as it would be the end of Dib for good. Dib was stuck and he didn't know what to do he decided to do Zim was gonna block out the sun and he was close to doing it and Zim had announced to Dib that he will not fail this time. Dib didn't know what to do he was in a shocking moment Zim was laughing as he was close to the end Zim started to trap Dib and tie him up for he can't stop him for good. Meanwhile Zim managed to trap Dib and told him that soon the earth will be served to the Massive and the whole Irken empire race will have their snacks and food. Dib had to stop Zim and making sure that the Earth was safe for good. Soon Dib managed to destroy the machine Zim was using to block out the sun so the Tallest can get the snacks Zim found out and soon he chased Dib but Dib managed to get away and told him that he will get proof and have him exposed one day as he walked away. Zim was very mad that his plans have been ruined once again by Dib as they are former enemy's since they knew each other Zim soon contacted the Tallest yet again and told them that his plan had failed but to them they didn't really care because they still don't like him as they looked at each other as Zim's transmission soon came off. Meanwhile at Dib's house he was really close to exposing Zim and his race he told Gaz that he will not rest until Zim and his leaders are stopped for good. Gaz just ignored him and went back to her video games as the episode ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * First Appearance Of Zim Dib Gaz And The Tallest (Production Wise).